Heat
by jennieman
Summary: Their bodies pressed together, lips dancing and hands searching as the night overtook them. Rated M for a reason people.


A/N: Okay, well here's the third installment of my Jay x Theresa series, and it's the smuttiest one by far. So if sex offends you, you probably shouldn't read. It's not graphic, but the M rating is there for a reason. Drop me a line, lemme know what you thought of the series. Hopefully I'll get one about Archie x Atlanta started soon, so you'll have that to look forward to. Enjoy the fic and please, keep an open mind. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. AnomalousAlanna, this one's for you, because without your story, I probably never would have been inspired to write this. Enjoy.

**Heat**

Once her door closed, all he could feel was the warmth of her body pressed close against his, and the softness of her lips dancing over his. They stumbled blindly towards her bed, a light giggle escaping her lips as they bumped into her desk. Her breath was lost though as she was sat upon it, his hands skilfully manoeuvring her shirt off.

Long bare legs wrapped around his waist as his hands danced over her skin, his lips attacking her neck hungrily. A low moan escaped those sweet lips as he found a sensitive area below her jaw, her hands fumbling with his shirt. It quickly joined hers as they continued their heated journey to the bed.

Pants and shorts joined the shirts, as the back of her legs hit the mattress and they fell together, legs entangling. The only noise in the room was her breathless pants, and his voice whispering her name lovingly as they kissed and caressed.

Underwear was tossed haphazardly to the floor, and both lovers sighed in relief and satisfaction as their heated skin finally touched. She whimpered in pleasure as his hand brushed the soft underside of her breast, reaching up to cup her gently, the pad of his thumb wonderfully rough against her. He sighed as her lips parted, tongue flicking out to catch his. She tasted as sweet as he had imagined, a hint of vanilla still lingering.

His hand skimmed down her body, fingers pressing into her hip, pulling her heated core closer to him. He couldn't help the groan that escaped him as she slung a leg about his hip, capturing his earlobe between her teeth, nibbling and sucking gently.

Sliding a hand along her thigh, he brushed the soft skin gently, lips dancing from her neck down to her shoulder, her body shivering at his touches. His lips slowly journeyed downward, eliciting another moan from her as his mouth caught her gently, hot tongue massaging her slowly, lovingly, her back arching towards him.

She whimpered in disappointment as he released her, continuing his journey with butterfly kisses along her flat stomach, fingers caressing her legs, hips, stomach. Anywhere he could reach. He sighed as he planted one last kiss below her belly button, moving back up to firmly capture her lips. Her hands caressed his face gently, tangling in his hair, as he shifted his weight above her.

Hot kisses were exchanged as tongues entwined, his hand slowly moving from her thigh, reaching for her centre. His lips moved to her neck as his fingers slowly caressed her, a mewling whimper escaping her at the new sensations being brought to her body. He captured her lips once more, fingers sliding deeper. Passion filled him as he knew in that moment that he was the first to taste her, the first to touch her this way, and would be the first man to take her. The only man to bed her, if he had any say in it.

Breathless at the emotions such a notion stirred in him, he brought his hand to her leg, bringing her hips closer as he shifted once more. He gently brushed her cheek with his thumb, eyes silently asking permission to make love to her. A gentle smile and a soft kiss were given as she wrapped her legs more comfortably around him, pulling him closer. She sighed in rapture as he slowly entered her, eyes never leaving hers, hot breath mingling. He stilled at the first signs of her discomfort, wanting to bring her the least amount of pain possible.

Pulling him down for a kiss, she rocked her hips towards him, wanting, needing him to continue. He sighed softly into her mouth as they settled into a slow, comfortable rhythm, one hand holding her hip, the other supporting his weight as he sank into her soft body. She bit her lip and moaned as the pain slowly faded away, leaving only rapturous pleasure and delight in its wake.

Pleasurable moans and whimpers filled the room, volume increasing as the passion between the two climbed higher and higher. Her fingers dug into his back as their bodies rocked back and forth, breathless kisses exchanged between heated sounds. She gave a strangled cry as her eyes closed briefly, the passion and emotions threatening to overwhelm her, as she crushed her lips against his, whimpering in desperation.

He groaned heatedly, whispering her name as he pressed her harder into the bed, his arm hooking underneath her hips, pulling her closer, resting his forehead against hers. His gaze locked with eyes, eyes shining with all the love he felt for her, unable to show it till now. Her breathless, wanting pants urging him on, wanting to prolong their lovemaking far into the night, where nothing could disturb them.

Emotions and passion and heat all swirled within him as he captured her sweet lips once more, her beautiful form trembling beneath his, her cries becoming ragged as she wordlessly begged for release. His lips danced over hers, danced over her cheek, her neck, anywhere they could go, his body beginning to shake with hers. His movements becoming wilder, he fought to maintain the slow rhythm they had set, wanting to give her that which she sought, but at the same time wanting it to last that much longer.

His breath hitched in his throat as she suddenly cried out his name, tightening around him, hands clutching desperately at his body. He growled out her name as the passion overtook him, and he joined her trembling body in sweet release, filling her as she rocked her hips against him. Shaking from the suddeness of it all, he lay gently on top of her, both out of breath. He lay there a few moments, listening to her heart beating wildly, slowly calming to a normal pace. Raising his head he kissed her gently, whispering words of love to one another in the still of the night.

He gently rolled off of her, tugging her slick body against his, pulling the cool sheets up to their waists. Her head nestled perfectly under his chin, a long sigh of content escaping her lips as he stoked her back lovingly. Neither cared if the whole household had heard them, nor did they worry about incessant teasing if they had. They were simply content that they were finally together, for who knew what tomorrow would bring?

He kissed her head softly as he watched her fall asleep, exhausted from the night's events. Her face flushed and hair tangled, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. A surge of love and possessiveness overtook him then, and he vowed he would never let this woman he loved so dearly feel pain again.

He slowly let himself drift off to sleep, arms around her tightly, thinking of the morning and waking with her naked in his arms. A smile crossed his face as thoughts of making love to her early in the morning filled his mind, sure to follow him into the dream world.

Let Cronus have the world, his sleepy mind thought. I have her now, and that's all I'll ever need in this lifetime or the next.


End file.
